


Kidnapped by 5sos but Saved by 1D

by marsmarsmars



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Love Triangles, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-07 22:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsmarsmars/pseuds/marsmarsmars
Summary: Quirky, beautiful, innocent, Jessica just thought she won a ticket to see her favorite band. But no. It was more than that. The band had more in store for Jessica then just a private meet and greet. Dark secrets, twist and turns, unexpected events, will Jessica survive 5sos even after 1D comes to her rescue? Find out by reading, Kidnapped by 5sos but Saved by 1D.





	1. Chapter 1

I woke up to my alarm clock blaring in my ear, waking me up for my first day of 11th grade. I rolled out of bed and stretched my lean limbs. I sighed as I looked in the mirror. Pale, clear skin, soft wavy brown hair and bright green eyes. I hated myself. One Direction once said, “you don’t know your beautiful.” I suppose I really didn’t. I went to the bathroom and washed my face and brushed my teeth. I put my hair in a messy bun. I swiped clear, strawberry lipgloss on my lips and applied five thick layers of mascara. I went back to my spacious room and threw the ootd on my king size bed. I smiled, happy with it. I put on my white crop top, slipped on my ripped jean shorts, and white vans. Before I had the chance to leave my room, my mom came in. She was an abusive, alcoholic, druggie mom. Her black hair was matted to her head. She wore a faded pink robe and sandals. Her bloodshot eyes told me she was a goner.  
“What, mother?” I snapped. I was going to be late for school. She didn’t say anything. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my Hydroflask. I accidentally dropped it on the tile floor and my mom snapped out of her daze.  
“You’re gonna cause an earthquake you dumb b****!” She pulled an empty beer bottle out of nowhere, maybe her ass, and threw it at me. I wasn't quick enough to dodge it. The impact was so strong the bottle shattered against my flat, toned stomach. I was so used to the pain, I didn’t even feel it.  
A tear fell. “Mother, I know you don’t love me, but, maybe you could try!” I screamed at her. I left the house. Half way to school, I realized I forgot my backpack. All I had was my Hydroflask, my iPhone X, and my low self esteem. I continued to drag my feet on the dirt as I walked to school. I heard a loud engine and I turned around and saw it was the school *hore, Jenna.  
“Hey, loser Jessica,” Jenna snickered. Her blonde hair was curled to perfection. I got sad.  
“Hi, J-jenna,” I blubbered, wiping away my tears. I wrapped my skinny arms around myself.  
She did a once over on me. “You’re a slut,” she said. She nodded to herself, satisfied with her rude comment. Then she threw her ice cold caramel latte at me. It splattered everywhere. I cried harder. She continued to talk crap about me. I tuned out and listened her radio.  
“Hey, hey, hey, boys and girls! Do you want one free ticket to the 5 Seconds of Summer concert tonight? Well call in to PopularRadioStation right now and give us your best Australian accent!” The guys enthusiastic voice boomed over Jenna’s annoying one.  
“Wait, shut up,” I told her and called the radio station. Jenna grew frustrated with my lack of reaction and drove off.  
“Hey caller, give us your best accent.”  
I cleared my throat and gave it my all. “I want the ticket, mate.”  
“OH MY GOD. I am shocked!!! That was the best accent I’ve heard all day!”  
I thought the competition just started, I thought. I brushed it off. “Okay. Thanks.”  
“Come by the radio station today and get your ticket.”  
I looked at the time on my phone and saw it was eight am. Oh, I was an hour late for school.  
“Sksksksk,” I laughed. “I might as well just miss now.”  
It was a two hour walk to the radio station. When I got there, my Hydroflask had four new dents in it. Ugh, five now, I thought as I accidentally dropped it on the wooden floor in the radio station.  
The lady at the front desk saw me and her face lit up. “You’re her, aren't you?” She asked.  
“E-e-excuse me?” I stammered. “I’m just here for the 5 Seconds of Summer ticket. I won the contest.”  
She nodded, her frizzy red hair bouncing. “Its you,” she whispered. “I’ll be right back with your ticket, Mrs. Hemmings–I mean, Jessica.” She trampled over her words and it made me laugh.  
“Wait,” I said, my laughing coming to a halt. “Why did you call me Mrs. Hemmings and why do you know my name?”  
The lady’s body grew rigid. “I’ll rip your ticket in half right now if you speak of what happened today,” she threatened. She held the ticket up. A small tear was already at the top already.  
“Don’t!” I cried out. “Please. This is the only thing that will make me happy. Seeing my babies on stage will complete me.”  
The lady smiled. “Good. That’s exactly what they want.” My full, perfectly shaped eyebrows scrunched up.  
“What?”  
The lady handed me my ticket. Then she handed me an envelope with money in it. “I’ll call an Uber to come pick you up at your house, okay?” I opened the envelope and saw a 100 dollar bill. “That should cover for food for the next few days.” Then she looked down. “God knows they won’t feed you,” she muttered under her breath.  
Despite all the obvious red flags, I thanked the lady and left the radio station. By the time I got home, my mom was knocked out on the couch. I happily cleaned up the lines of coke on the glass coffee table. I was so excited to see 5sos later, I didn’t even care about my stupid mom!  
At six pm I saw the uber outside of my house. I adjusted my baby blue tube top and white skinny jeans. I slipped on my Birkenstocks. I was about to leave the house when my mom yelled, “Tiffany!”  
I turned aroundv2. “What? And its Jessica, mother.”  
“Where the hell you goin’?” She slurred, drinking straight from the wine bottle.  
“To a concert,” I replied. “Go pass out on the couch or something.”  
She suddenly lunged at me and grabbed my arm. “You cant leave,” she hissed. “The men I sold you to will be here any minute. What am I supposed to do when the girl I promised them isn't here?”  
“YOU SOLD ME!?” I yelled in disbelief. “Well, they'll have to settle for you because I’m going to the concert!” I lifted up my Hydroflask and hit her as hard as I could. She screamed out in pain and fell to the ground. I thought about binding her wrist together with the scrunchie on my Hydroflask but I decided she wasn't worth it. I went outside and got in the Uber. When I got to the arena, hundreds of girls were everywhere. They were all so much prettier than me. I started to cry. I weeped my way to my seat.  
“OMG,” I yelled the acronym. I was in the front row. The lights dimmed and music started to play. Like angels descending from the heavens, 5sos appeared on stage. I cried harder because I never stopped from earlier. “Luke I LOVE YOU!” I screamed at him. He stopped singing and stood right in front of me. A grin slowly spread on his face. He winked at me. I almost passed out.  
“SHE LOOKS SO PERFECT STANDING THERE,” Luke continued to sing. Michael’s dyed hair shined under the florescent lights. Calum’s tattoos were glimmering with sweat. Ashton was beating the drums so hard, I got so overwhelmed and this time I really did pass out. Just for a second though, then I was back up on my feet. I danced and sang so hard, my limbs felt sore and my lungs felt like they had pins and needles in them.  
“Wow, that was so…hot,” I whispered to myself. I stayed till the arena was empty and I had to bite the security guy’s arm so he’d let me stay for another second to remember this moment.  
“Hi, mate,” a man whispered in my ear from behind me. I felt his hot breath fan against my ear. I almost threw up from excitement.  
I whipped around and saw it was LUKE HEMMINGS. “OHMYGOD,” I screamed, the water works starting up again. I felt extremely insecure standing next to such a god.  
“Baby,” Luke said, his voice smooth as honey, “Come back stage with me.”  
“S-s-s-s-s-s-s-sure,” I stuttered. “I’d love to, Luke.”  
“This way, Mrs. Hemmings.” He lifted up his arms, guiding me backstage.  
“D-d-did you just call me–“ he cut me off before I finished my sentence.  
His gaze was hard and his voice was stern. “I said ‘This way.’” He smiled suddenly. “What did you hear?”  
“N-nothing.” I took his extended hand and let him lead me backstage. When we got there the rest of the band was there, drinking water.  
“Jessica,” they all greeted me in unison.  
I ignored how they all knew my name and hugged them. Ashton was still so sweaty from the show, I sticked to him. I peeled myself off of him like my thigh on a leather chair on a hot summer’s day.  
After I pulled away, everyone looked at me with a weird expression on their face.  
“Whats wrong?” I laughed nervously. I wrapped my thin, toned arms around my body.  
Calum licked his lips and it reminded me of a dog who was dehydrated. “You’re hot, babe,” Calum said.  
Michael hit the back of Calum’s head. “Not yet,” he whispered threateningly.  
“Not yet, what?” I asked cluelessly.  
Luke suddenly grabbed the back of my head and kissed me. OMG. ME? NOW? IN FRONT OF THE BOYS? Okay. I felt my Hydroflask being pulled from my hand. I opened my eyes and saw Ashton, lifting up my Hydroflask like he was about to throw it. The impact of my Hydroflask against my skull was extremely painful but I kept kissing. Slowly I started to feel dizzy.  
“What the f*ck, mate!” Luke yelled, pulling away from me. “She hasn't passed out yet. She’s crazy.”  
I heard Michael sigh. “She’s kinda hot though.” All the band members laughed at the reference of their song.  
Luke stopped laughing and grabbed my Hydroflask from Ashton. “No more games,” Luke said, staring into my soul. Then he hit me so hard, I passed out for the second time that day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wedding bells, is it?

Chapter 2   
I woke up in a fancy hotel room on a bed, wrapped in Michael’s arms.  
I yawned. “Hi, Mikey.” I snuggled into his side then I remembered what happened. “Where am I?” I pulled away from him and admired the expensive room.   
“Nebraska,” Michael replied.  
“Oh. I didn’t know it was so nice here.”  
“Right?” Michael agreed with me. The rest of the band members walked into the room. I saw Luke and blushed. Our kiss was so powerful and real, I hope he felt the same way.   
“Heres your Hydroflask,” Luke said, eyeing me with love, passion, or–wait was that hate?  
I grabbed it from him and took a sip. “Ooo. Still cold.” I lifted it up and smacked the bottom of the bottle, like a ketchup bottle, and the ice fell all over my face.  
“So Jessica,” Luke said, sitting down on the bed in front of me. He picked up a piece of ice on the bed and ate it. He continued, “we’ve been watching you.”   
My mind instantly thought of Twilight. It was so sweet, and hot, that 5sos was watching me. I hope they didn’t see when I drooled all over my pillow last week! Despite my excitement I asked, “why?”  
The band members sighed in unison. “To the outside, our name is 5 Seconds of Summer, but in reality our real name is, Stealing of Steak,” Calum explained.  
“What the hell does that mean?” I was so confused.   
Ashton groaned in frustration. “Stealing of Steak. Steak is referring to women. So, Stealing of Women.”  
It all fell into place. “Oh! That makes sense. I’m not offended at all by the name.”  
Luke smiled. “Girls usually are. But thats why we stole you, Jessica. We knew you wouldn’t care.” Luke stared into my soul once again. “You see, we watch quirky, abused, insecure, hot, girls like you and we steal them to give them a better life. And Sally at the radio station gives them a ticket.” His jaw clenched. “Although, the last ten managed to escape while I had diarrhea.”   
I giggled. “Ew. You had diarrhea.”  
Luke smiled softly and leaned over to kiss me on the mouth. “It happens to the best of us.”   
“Tea.” They all laughed in unison after I said that.  
“So, all we ask of you is that you become my wife. And to the rest of the boys, you’ll be their sister girlfriend,” Luke told me.  
I gasped. I had to be dreaming! This was so crazy! I was going to basically marry 5sos! I had no absolute idea why someone would run away from them.   
“Yes!” I screamed and wrapped my arms around Luke’s neck. “Yes, I’ll be your wife!” Luke kissed me again but I wasn't expecting it so his mouth landed on my nose. I giggled as he continued to make out with my nose. After a while though I was so grossed out, I gagged.  
“Alright,” Ashton said, breaking us up. I was grateful for that. “Get ready Jessica, because we’re going to France.”  
The lady at the radio station was right. They never once offered to feed me. So at the airport, I had to lie and say I was going to the bathroom. Of course, Luke wanted to come with me, but I lied again and said I was on my period to gross him out. He indeed got grossed out and almost broke up with me because of it. He said, and I quote, “Ugh, Jessica. I didn’t know you’d be one of those girls.” But it’s okay because we’re still together. Omg, I got off track. Anyways, I got McDonalds and ate it in the bathroom.   
“This is so funny,” I commented.   
“What is?” Luke asked me, sitting down in his seat next to mine.   
“That I have no passport, no luggage, I’m with a famous band, and now I’m on a plane to France.” I held Luke’s hand. “With you. My future husband.”  
Luke smiled, but I sensed something underneath that smile. I ignored my gut feeling. “Look, we’re here,” Luke said. He pointed out the window and I saw the Eiffel Tower.  
“Didn’t we just leave Nebraska, USA?” I asked. Luke didn’t answer me but its okay because he's my fiancee.   
We got off of the plane and got in a Taxi. I had to sit in Luke’s lap because there wasn't enough room in the car for all of us. I giggled when he yelped in pain when I sat on him.   
“Your damn iPhone X,” Luke complained. He took it out of my pocket and it ripped it in half using one hand.   
“A-ha-ha,” I laughed. “You’re so strong.” Luke grinned and threw my broken phone out the window. I held my Hydroflask close to my chest, excited for my new life with Luke in France. We pulled up to a fancy apartment building and we all got out. We all went inside. “Omg, we’re on the first floor? I love it.”  
Calum smiled. “I knew you would.” He wrapped his strong muscular arms around my tiny waist. I felt insecure. “I can’t wait to live my life with you, Jessica.” He kissed me. Then he was ripped off of me by Luke.  
“UH, thats my future wife!” Luke yelled. His face was red like a tomato.  
“Well she's my girlfriend!” Calum reminded Luke. “Dude, did you even read the Stealing of Steak handbook? Like we wrote that shit together. It just hurts that you would forget.”  
Luke’s face fell. “You right. I’m sorry, mate.”  
Ashton then grabbed my hand. “Lets all take Jessica for a night out on the town?” I squealed in excitement when Michael handed me a bag.   
“I got these clothes for you,” he said. “When we were watching you, I broke into your house and got all your sizes.”  
“AWWW,” I gushed. I pulled out a new pair of vans, a bunch of crop tops, jean shorts, scrunchies, and a new Hydroflask in the color mint. I hugged Michael. “You’re the best. Thank you for getting my sizes.” Then I changed and we went to town.  
We had such a fun day! I saw the Eiffel tower and everyone ate ice cream except me. Also while they were eating ice cream, I had to clean the mess Luke made on his face while he was eating it. We were all now sitting down in a restaurant.  
“I’ll have the burger and french fries. Sksksks.” I laughed when the waiter looked like he wanted to kill me.  
“We’ll all have the same thing,” Ashton said, grinning. The waiter sighed.  
“The lady here,” Luke said to the waiter before he walked away, “will just have a water.”  
“This day has been so amazing!” I said to all of them. I ignored my stomach growling every two seconds.   
“Its only going to get better,” Luke said. “We’re getting married later.”  
“WE ARE!?” I screamed. “I’m so excited. I mean, I’m kinda sad because my dads dead and he won’t be there to walk me down the aisle, my mom doesn’t even know my name, I have no friends, but I don’t care.” I gave them all a tender smile. “I have you guys now. You’re my new family.” After everyone ate, except me, we went to this really pretty outside venue. Luke handed me a white bag. He told me to get dressed behind a tree a few feet away. So I did. I pulled on the white crop top, white miniskirt, and white Birkenstocks. I walked back to Luke and his jaw dropped.  
“You’re beautiful, Jessica,” he complimented me.   
After he said that I remembered how insecure I am. I started to cry. “Luke, stop! You don’t mean that. You just saying that because you have to.”  
He held my dainty, beautiful, china-doll-like face in his big hands. “NO!” He screamed in my face. His spit got in my eyeballs, but it was okay. It was like eyedrops. “I’m saying that because I want to.”  
“Omg. Okay.” Then I walked with him to the venue. Ashton was there, dressed as a pastor.  
He noticed my curious stare and said, “I do this on the side. I have my own church in Sydney. You should come some time.” Then Ashton cleared his throat. “Do you Luke, take Jessica to be your wife?”  
“Eleventh ones a charm,” he said. “So yes.”  
“Jessica, do you take Luke to be your husband.”  
Ten previous wives? I was so proud to be number eleven. “I–“ before I could finish, I heard a British accent yell, “stop the wedding!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wedding?

Chapter 3  
I turned around.   
“OMG!” I exclaimed. “Its Harry Styles.”  
Harry smiled. “Yes, love. It’s me, Harry Styles.”  
“Harry, what are you doing at my wedding?” I asked him.   
Harry smiled. “I’m here to save you, love.”   
My beautiful face was taken over by a confused expression. “Saving? Why would I need to be saved at my wedding?”  
“Because,” Harry said, grabbing my hand. “You don’t want this lifestyle. Trust me.”  
I kew it was Harry Styles but I was mad at him. “You don’t know what I want.”  
Harry snarled. “YES I DO.”  
My anger went away. “Mmh. Maybe you do.”  
“What?” Luke yelled. “You’re gonna leave me?”  
I shrugged. “I might. I mean, Harry Styles said I don’t want this, so…” I mean, basically marrying 5sos sounded cool, but, did I really want to be tossed around between the four of them like a piece of meat? Yes. I did. But Harry Styles said… “Luke, I’m not sure if I want this anymore. Plus, you never feed me.”   
Luke ran his hands through his beautiful, soft locks. He was frustrated. “Jessica, I don’t want to spend money on food!”  
On que, my stomach growled. “But you guys eat!”  
Ashton pinched his nose. “Jessica, you need to understand, we just don’t want to feed you.”  
Harry grabbed my shoulders and turned me to face him. “Jessica, I’ll feed you. Hamburgers, ice cream, walnuts…”   
I thought about it. “Harry, I’ll come with you.”  
“NOOO! SHES MINE!” Luke screamed. He lunged at Harry and wrapped his hands around his neck.   
“LUKE NO!” I exclaimed. Luke wrung Harry’s neck like a wet towel.  
“Stop, don’t.” Harry managed to get out of Luke’s death grip. Harry’s hands came up and he scratched at Luke’s face.   
Luke pulled away. “AH! Mate, not my face.”  
When he escaped, Harry picked me up bridal style. “Lets get out of here, love.” I smiled, happy that Harry Styles came to rescue me. Harry ran fast, like I weighed nothing. I mean, I knew I had the perfect body, but, I never knew I was so skinny for such a man to carry me. Harry took us to a neon green limo.   
“Secretive,” I told Harry. “5sos won’t even know where to get me.”  
When we got into the limo, the rest of the band was here! Except Zayn. RIP. I could only imagine how said it would be for a close friend to be eaten by a shark.   
“Hi,” the rest of the band members said in unison. Niall was eating a burger, Louis was also eating a burger, Liam was eating a burger, and when I turned to look at Harry, he was also eating a burger. Niall handed me a burger.   
“Thank you,” I told him. “I haven't eaten in like five years.” They all giggled at my joke.  
“Well, love,’ Louis said, “we’ll feed you so much, you’ll be fat.”  
I was forced to remember again how insecure I was. “BUT I ALREADY AM!” I cried.   
The members all placed their finger on my lips. “Shh, Jessica,” they all hushed. “If you were fat, we’d tell you.”   
I nodded. “Okay.” I trusted them.   
“Jessica, love,” Harry whispered, “We’re going to Sweden.” I felt like a true Swedish girl when we arrived in Sweden. Although my soft brown hair wasn’t blonde, and my green, bright eyes weren’t blue, I still hated myself. But Harry said I was beautiful. So, I suppose I was Swedish now.   
We pulled up to a very expensive house in now a hot pink limo. “This is amazing,” I commented when we entered the house.   
“It is,” Harry agreed.   
“And its all ours,” the band members said in unison. I squealed in excitement. I can’t believe I was going to spend the rest of my life with 1D here.  
“Come on, love,” Harry said, grabbing my hand. “Let me show you our room.” Harry led me up the grand marble staircase and into a a big room.  
I yelled like a child, ran, and jumped on the bed. I twisted myself in the sheets. “I love it so much, Harry!”   
He nodded. His green orbs darkened. “I knew you would,” he whispered, walking to the end of the bed and crawling on it. He straddled me. “Jessica, I know we haven’t known each other long, but, I love you.”   
I started to cry. How could such a man love an abused, beautiful, insecure, girl like me? Despite my enormous insecurities I whispered back, “I love you too.” Harry then sealed our love with a kiss and took my virginity.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oop

Chapter 4  
The next morning, I pulled on a flirty pink crop top and white shorts. I also applied lipgloss and mascara. Still hating the way I look, I went downstairs and saw all the boys eating breakfast. Harry kissed my cheek quickly and excused himself to use the bathroom. Niall followed him. I sat next to Louis at the bar and Liam served me a plate of bacon an eggs.   
“Are you liking everything so far?” Louis asked me.  
I nodded happily, shoving bacon and eggs in my mouth. “I love it so far! I can’t believe this is my life now. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”  
“You know, usually after we save girls, we take them back to their homes, but, Jessica, you’re special,” Louis said lovingly.  
“I am?” I asked, seeking validation.   
“Yes.” Then Louis leaned in and kissed me. I knew it was wrong to involve myself with Louis when I just had sex with Harry, but, it felt so right. I kissed him back. Louis then picked me up bridal style and carried me to his room. Then we had sex.   
One Week Later.  
“UH, GUYS!” We all heard Liam yell from the living room. We all ran to him.   
“Whats wrong?” Harry asked.  
Liam pointed out the window and there we saw 5sos jump out of helicopter. They started to walk to the front door.   
“Quick!” Harry said, grabbing me. “Distract them. I’ll be back, I just need to get Jessica some where safe.” Harry ran with me in his arms up the stairs and into his room. Harry dropped me on the bed and kissed me. Then, I took of his pants and we did it for like the third time that week. Immediately after, Harry left to fight off 5sos. Two seconds later, Louis came in with a black eye.   
“OMG!” I yelled. “Are you okay? Are 5sos still here?”  
He shook his head. “No and yes.”   
Louis looked so unbelievably hot with a black eye. I wanted to do it. So we did for like the eighth time that week. After we were done, Luke kicked the door open.  
I was shocked to see him again, but a part of me wanted him still. I decided to act coy. “Luke, what are you doing in my bedroom?”  
He looked confused. “Why are talking slow and weird? And was that an English accent?”  
I nodded and laughed. “Yes, don’t make fun of me for it..”  
Luke nodded. “I’m sorry, baby. For everything.” I suddenly remembered I was supposed to be mad at him.   
“Oh, uh, screw you!” I yelled hesitantly. I looked at Louis and he gave me a thumbs up. “What kind of girl do you think I am? Yes, I wanted to be a girlfriend to all you guys, but you weren’t supposed to actually let me do that!”  
“You’re right,” he agreed. “Jessica, if you come back with me, “you’ll be married to me and to me only.”  
I thought about it. “I don’t know...” Suddenly, Harry walked into the room.  
“Jessica.” His face was littered with bruises that I’m sure Luke gave him. Or the rest of 5sos. Speaking of them, where were they? “Stay with me,” Harry said. “I love you.”  
Luke shoved Harry. “Well I love her more.”  
Harry growled and punched Luke’s face. “I LOVE HER MORE!”  
“Stop!” I got up and put myself between them. “I-I-I-I–” Suddenly, I felt hot liquid come up my throat. Then I was throwing up all over Luke’s white shirt.   
Suddenly, the rest of 5sos was in the room and they said in unison, “lets take her to the doctor.”  
An hour later we all found ourselves at the local clinic. I giggled.  
“Jessica?” The doctor called my name.   
I stood up. “Thats me.”  
He nodded. “Come with me.” I followed him and so did the boys. He led us to an all white room.  
The doctor handed me a white cup. “Pee in this.”  
I went to the bathroom and did what he told me. We were al waiting for an hour in the room when the doctor came back. He smiled. “Congratulations, Jessica,” he said. “You’re pregnant.” The doctor left after that.  
I looked at Luke to find a furious look on his handsome face. “JESSICA?” He screamed at me. “WHO?”“Uh,” I looked around the room awkwardly.   
Harry wrapped an arm around my shoulders. “Me, Luke.” Harry kissed me. “I’m so excited, love.”  
“Jessica, what the fuck,” Louis said, his jaw on the floor.  
Niall laughed and took a burger out of his back pocket and started to eat it.   
Harry let go of me and shoved Louis. “Wanna fight, mate? HUH?”  
Louis nodded. “Yeah, I do. Because that baby is mine.”   
Harry turned to me, his delicious green orbs filled with tears. “Is it true?” He asked me, his voice cracking unattractively.  
I shook my head. “I don’t know who’s baby it is.” I put my head down. “I’ve slept with both of you.”  
Luke gasped. “Jessica... thats kinda hot though.”  
I looked at him. “I thought so too, but I didn’t know I was gonna get pregnant!” I was already extremely insecure of my beautiful, toned body, what was I gonna think as I started to get fat?  
“AHHH!” I wailed, tears springing from the corners of my eyes. “I don’t wanna be fat!”  
Harry took my hands in his hands and licked the tears off my face. “I’ll tell you if you’re starting to get fat, love.” Then he kissed me.   
Louis then took me in his arms and kissed me. “I will too.” I giggled and put on a flirty smile. I couldn’t believe I was going to raise a baby with Harry Styles and Louis. Life couldn’t get any better.   
Luke grabbed me from Louis. “Jessica, leave with me now.”  
I shook my head. “If the baby was yours, then maybe. But, I have to stay here.” I really wanted to ditch 1D and raise my baby as 5sos as its dads, but I HAD to be strong. Even though I was insecure.  
“I’m coming back for you, Jessica,” Luke said determinedly. Him and the rest of 5sos left.  
The next day I was washing dishes, being the perfect housewife, and when I looked up to see the view of outside from the kitchen window, I saw Harry shove Niall against a wall and kiss him passionately, almost violently. I watched, shocked. When they came back inside, Harry and Niall were smiling.  
“Uh, we’re going to get a drink,” Harry said. Niall grinned.   
I nodded, too shocked to say anything. OMG! I can’t believe Harry was cheating on me with Niall!  
Louis suddenly came up from behind me and said, “I’ll be back in a little bit, love. I’m gonna meet up with an old friend of mine. We used to be fishing buddies when we were younger.”  
“Okay,” I said happily and turned around to kiss him. He pulled away quickly and smiled awkwardly.  
I stopped washing the dishes when I dropped several. “Oops,” I giggled and stepped over the broken pieces. I skipped away, hopefully Harry would clean it up when he came back home.  
“Hey, Jessica,” Liam said as I was walking out.  
I turned around. “Hey, Li–” Suddenly Liam slipped over the broken pieces of glass, cutting the bottom of his feet. I went to help him, but when he tried to stand back up, he fell again, cutting his head open on the counter.  
My eyes widened. “OMG!” I pulled a brand new iPhone X out of my back pocket. I have no idea where I got it, since the last phone I had Luke broke it. I called Harry.   
When he picked up, he sounded breathless. “Jessica,” he stressed. “NOT now.”  
I remembered how insecure I am. “H-harry, I know I’m annoying and ugly and this is baby might not be yours, but, Liam is dead.”  
“What! You killed Liam?” He yelled.  
“Um, kinda, but not really? I dropped some dishes and he just fell.”  
He took a deep breath. “Alright, well, I still love you. I’m sorry I accused you. It’s just hard to hear another one died, you know?” I nodded. I remembered how sad I was when Zayn died from a shark attack. Then I laughed, I’m such an idiot! Harry couldn’t see me nodding.   
“Jessica, call the number on the fridge and ask for Taylor. She’ll take care of everything,” Harry said quietly. “I have to go, bye.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bb.moveobjects

Chapter 5  
It was really awkward trying to get to the fridge with Liam in the way, but I managed to get the fridge. I called the number and asked for Taylor.   
“Who are you?” a very familiar voice asked.  
“I’m Jessica,” I replied quirkily.   
“You are somebody that I don’t know, but I’ll come over.”  
An hour later the doorbell rang and when I answered it, TAYLOR SWIFT WAS STANDING THERE! She was beautiful, I started to cry.  
Taylor Swift rolled her eyes. “I don’t have time to deal with your insecure ass,” she muttered and pushed past me into the house. I stared to cry harder, she was so confident and I was so insecure. I HATED MYSELF, I realized again, as I watched Taylor pick up Liam’s dead body with ease.  
“Clean up the mess,” She told me. “I just come to pick up the heavy things.” Then she ran out of the house. I cleaned up the mess in the kitchen and when Harry, Niall, and Louis came back, they didn’t mention it. Whatever, I thought and went to bed. Halfway through the night, Harry got up and left the room. I started to cry. I was so ugly!   
The next morning, Harry hugged me and told me we were moving to Russia. “Really? Thats so cool!” Harry smiled widely and kissed me.  
“I knew you would like it,” Harry said. “Putin invited us personally. He’s throwing a music festival.” Harry kissed me again and since I was silly, I kept my eyes open. I caught Niall’s stare and he looked at me darkly. I looked away. The airplane ride there, Louis insisted he sit by himself and Harry wanted to sit next to Niall. I didn’t think much of it. I figured when Harry and Niall were kissing, they were joking. I giggled hard. The person next to me put earplugs in. I cried. When we arrived in Russia, Louis validated me by kissing me. I was instantly happy. We arrived to an apartment building. I went to the bathroom and stared at my swollen stomach. I was going to name this baby Jarry, or Jouis. Or maybe both. I wanted to include the two most important people in my life in my baby’s name.   
“Jessica,” I heard Harry call me. “Come here, we’re going to an ultra sound appointment.” I just got pregnant though, I thought. How could he have possibly–  
“Okay,” I called back.  
At the appointment, Louis and Niall stood in the corner of the room and watched the doctor spread a cold jelly all over my stomach. Harry held my hand, but he was looking elsewhere. I decided to put my head down on the bed and pay attention to the screen. The doctor gasped.  
“W-whats wrong?” I stammered. Harry still wasn’t looking at the screen.  
“You’re having quadruplets,” the doctor told me. He cleaned the jelly off my stomach. “Congrats, you’re having quadruplets.” He left the room.  
Harry’s hand tightened around mine. “I’m so happy...” I looked up and he still wasn’t looking at me. I had a feeling he wasn’t happy. I ignored his obvious bad mood and squealed in happiness.   
“We can each watch a baby!” I told them. Niall wasn’t looking at me, he was staring at the floor, eating a burger. Louis was biting his fist.   
“Lets go get ice cream,” Harry suggested. I nodded, happy.  
While we were eating ice cream, it reminded of when I was being held captive by 5sos and loved it. I laughed, remembering how Harry crashed my wedding. Suddenly an idea came to mind.   
“Harry?” I asked him. “Are we gonna get married?”  
Niall choked on his burger and Louis soda came spewing out of his nose. I giggled cutely.  
Harry just smiled. “We’ll talk about that after the music festival, which is tomorrow. Okay?” I nodded.  
–   
At about at 3AM, I knew this because I was up puking and no one was helping, anyways, as I was brushing my teeth and also hating on myself as I stared at my appearance in the mirror, I heard cutting sounds. I looked up and a hole was being cut on the ceiling. The piece of ceiling cut out fell to the floor and someone jumped down from the ceiling. I gasped when I saw it was ZAYN MALIK.  
“Zayn!” I whispered, trying to be quiet, even though the ceiling falling to floor and making a loud sound should have woken everybody up. “I thought you died in a shark attack???”   
“Ah, Jessica,” Zayn whispered. “You dumb quirky bitch.” Then he pulled out a Hydroflask from nowhere, maybe from his ass, and it oddly looked like my old one before I met 5sos. “This’ll only hurt a little bit,” he said. Then he hit my head with the Hydroflask so hard, I passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sksksks

Chapter 6   
I woke up in someones arms. I opened my eyes and saw it was Michael Clifford. I snuggled into his chest. “Hi, Mikey,” I yawned. I suddenly sat up. “Wait, what?” On cue, all the boys from 5sos walked in and so did Zayn Malik. “Zayn, why did you bring me here?” I was kinda excited to be back with 5sos, but, Harry...  
“Well, Jessica,” Zayn said bitterly. “I occasionally helped Stealing of Steak, but I retired from that four years ago.”   
“Wait,” I interrupted him, “but you died four years ago.”  
“Yes, I did,” Zayn confirmed. “After I left the band, my plan was to go ‘die’ and permanently work for Stealing of Steak. So, as my last public appearance was me surfing where I was eaten by a shark. However, I managed to slip past its teeth and into its digestive system. Then, I cut my way out. Its okay, though. It took care of my fake death for me.”  
I gagged and started to cry, thinking about ugly I probably looked. Zayn squat in front of me. “Thats right, Jessica,” he whispered. “Puke all over your crop top.”  
“What the f*ck, mate?” Luke said. “You were just supposed to get her here and then leave.”   
Suddenly Zayn pulled a gun out of nowhere, goddamit probably his ass, and pointed it at me. “You see, I only did this last mission for you because Jessica killed my husband, Liam!”  
I gasped. “You’re gay!?”  
He rolled his eyes again. “All the members in 1D are fucking gay, Jessica. God, you’re an idiot. Now, I’m gonna kill you.” Suddenly Michael lunged at Zayn and we all heard a gunshot go off.   
Michael stood up. Zayn was on the floor, bleeding out.  
“OMG! YOU SAVED ME!” I tried to kiss Michael, but he just shook his head, pushing me down. I started to cry harder, and like if I was back at the 5sos concert, because I didn’t stop from earlier. I was so insecure! Why couldn’t Michael have kissed me!!!!!   
Calum sighed as he looked down at Zayn’s dead body. “Guess I’ll call Taylor,” he muttered and pulled out his phone. He called Taylor and four seconds later, Taylor Swift came crashing through the window, picked up Zayn’s dead body, and jumped out the window.   
“OMG!” I screamed. “Taylor saved me!”  
“What the fuck, I literally saved you from Zayn shooting you–” I cut Michael off.  
“Are Taylor Swift? I think not! So please do not!” I stressed. I held my pregnant stomach. All this stress couldn’t be good for Luke jr and Harry jr and Taylor Swift jr and Jessica jr.  
Luke came besides me and kissed me. “Let’s go to the music festival.”  
I shrugged. “Okay.” I didn’t care that Harry was probably worried about me, he would find me.   
Ashton approached me shyly. “Jessica, I got this for you.” He handed me a pink bag.  
I opened the bag and it was a pair of biker shorts, an oversized shirt, Birkenstocks and a scrunchie. “I love it Ashton!” I screamed and made out with him. I was so excited, I changed on the spot.   
I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my petite waist. I felt the person kiss my neck that was unattractive in my opinion. “Lets go baby,” Lukes deep voice rumbled against my body.  
When we got to the music festival, it was bright and loud. Putin was there on a stage rapping to Slim Shady. His Russian accent was thick, “y-iam Slim Shady, all you other Slim shadys are just imitating, so will the real Slim Shady please stand up! My name is what?”  
“Putin!” the crowd screamed.   
“Wow, this is fun,” I commented. “I like this.” Luke held my hand in his and took me to a weed booth.  
“Smoke this,” Luke said, shoving the joint in-between my plump, perfect lips.   
I giggled. “O-okay.” We walked around the music festival and I was starting to feel tired. I was sweating profusely. I felt my quadruplets kick my stomach violently. Hours went by and all I had memories of was Luke kissing me, smoking and occasionally, I saw glimpses of Harry and my– my MOM? I stumbled away from Luke and followed the familiar pink robe. I followed the person all the way to a dark alley. Suddenly the person turned around and it was MY MOM.  
“MOM OMG!?” I screamed.   
“Hi, Jessica,” she greeted me. There was a huge dent in her head and I realized it was from me when I hit her with my Hydroflask. I sksksked. My mom rolled her eyes.   
“What the f*ck is that sound? You know I don’t speak dumbass, Jessica,” she told me, pulling a wine bottle out of her robe and started to chug it.   
I shrugged. “Just apart of being quirky, I guess.”   
She threw the wine bottle at me, but I dodged it this time. My babies were giving me a new profound strength. Loved that for me.  
“So, like, what are you doing here?” I asked, pulling my Hydroflask out of my small, Gucci backpack and taking a long sip.   
“Well, when you knocked me out that day you were going to the concert, the men I sold you to came looking. I told them where you were going and they agreed to give me the money I deserve after you got pregnant.” Her grin was pure evil.  
I cocked my head to the side. “Huh?”  
Suddenly, three men jumped out in the trashcans in the alley. I gasped. IT WAS HARRY, NIALL, and LOUIS.  
Louis pulled a wad of cash of his Louis Vuitton purse and gave it to my mom. “Thanks for your work, Meredith.” My mom nodded and ran away.  
I felt my eyes burn with such intensity, my tears came out of my nose instead of my eyeballs. “b-B-b-b-BUT what about being upset when you found out I slept with both of you?” I stammered.  
Niall smiled and wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist. “Harry and Louis are amazing actors, aren’t they, mate?”  
I nodded furiously. “They are, but, why would you pretend to love me? A quirky, insecure, abused–“  
“Because,” Harry cut me off. “We needed someone to pose as a girlfriend to us so the world can see us as straight. And sleeping with both of us, double the chances of getting pregnant. Genius plan if you ask me.”  
“So you don’t really same girls from 5sos?” I asked cutely, although I could never understand why someone would run away or wanna be saved.  
“NO!” Louis yelled. “GOD, can’t you piece it together, Jessica? That was a cover up so we can just have you, get you pregnant, the world will see us a straight, and we can continue to be gay privately.”  
Harry glared at me. “But you figured us out. So, now you’ll come back with us and pose as my girlfriend who had my kids.”  
I was high and tired. I could barely process I needed to pee, until I just went in my pants. Harry gagged. “Ew. Just grab her, Louis.”  
Before Louis could grab me, Ashton jumped in front of me and punched Louis in the dick. Louis stumbled back. Niall just backed up and started to eat a burger.  
“Give her to us, love,” Harry told Ashton.  
“NO!” He yelled. The rest of 5sos appeared and they all made me feel so safe.  
Luke pulled out his phone and played a video. OMG, IT WAS HARRY AND NIALL KISSING. “I’ve already posted this to Twitter. Now everyone knows you’re gay. Nothing to be ashamed about, but now everyone knows.”  
Harry hissed and grabbed Niall’s hand. Then Harry, Niall, and Louis slithered away like a wet noddle.  
I turned around and faced 5sos. “T-thanks for saving me,” I stuttered shyly, tucking my soft, brown hair behind my ear. They nodded.   
“So, does this mean you’ll stay with us, now that 1D is gone?” Luke asked me, holding my pregnant stomach.  
I nodded. “Yes! I’ll stay with all of you!” I made my mind up about something important all of a sudden. “But–“ I stepped around Luke and in front of Ashton. “I want you Ashton. And only you.”   
Ashton smiled. “YES!” Then he picked me up and spun me around. “I love you Jessica.”  
“I-I love you too,” I replied quirkily. Ashton then sealed our forever love with a kiss. The rest of 5sos cheered for us, and somewhere in the distance, I heard Putin say congratulations.  
The End.


End file.
